KuroShinKono Song Shuffle Challenge
by TenshiEren14
Summary: Okay, so this was a dare from a friend of mine "Put on your FAVE Songs Playlist and do the song shuffle challenge" Personally I think I should shoot her but, then again, I enjoyed this...Continuation pending Oh and this has a couple...adult themes...


**Hi! Tenshi here and I've decided to do the song shuffle challenge for KuroShinKono. I'll try hard to keep it T but however it comes out it comes out and I'm not gonna change anything. Anyway the playlist is my favorite set of Kagerou songs among other things so… yeah. I'll do the ten but I'll probably suck at it anyway still, attempt to enjoy~~**

**Disclaimer: Well I bought the album… does that mean I own it? No but hell, I only want Haruka and Shintaro and maybe Kano… I love Kano. **

**Children Record**

White headphones pumped music into my head as I crossed the road. It was cold and I pulled my red coat tighter around me while looking around for heads or tails of Konoha. A flash of white hair caught my attention and soon I was staring at his blank pink eyes, "Ready?" I asked and a nod was my answer. We quickly made our way to the club that the Blindfold crew was to meet that evening. The rusted door stood in front of us and Konoha glanced at me before opening the door music obscenely blasting from the other side.

**Reincarnation**

Lonely. It got awfully lonely up in the stars and I was getting tired of it. I inwardly wished for a challenge but I wasn't prepared when it came.

It happened suddenly, on a regular day when no one expected anything to happen, a guard reported sightings of venomous snakes. I raised an eyebrow but simply ordered them to get rid of the snakes. Later in the day however, I found my agenda being interrupted by a familiar looking demi-god. Black hair, yellow slit like eyes and a fatal smile. Kuroha.

"Well Shintaro? Miss me?"

That was the day that my life truly began.

**Daze**

I ran down the streets hurrying to meet with my best friends. Takene would kill me if I was late again and I couldn't wait to see Konoha and Haruka again. Slipping my headphones on I grabbed my iPhone and slipped out of the house with an 'I'll be back'.

**Outer Science**

Red stained everything. No escape, no way out and no one to help. Footsteps made their way to my location as the sickening slithering of snakes made my stomach crawl. "My my, Shintaro-kun, why so scared?" I want to throw up. That monster was parading around as Konoha and it made me sick. I wouldn't even think about the depraved things that he made me do. No I wouldn't even think about it. "I don't like it when you ignore me Shin."

I stayed silent expecting a blow. I sighed a breath of relief when he left though. My thoughts of sickened pleasure twisting their way into my mind.

**Shounen Brave**

"Leave me alone!" a small child with white hair cried. The kids from the orphanage were picking on him and they were relentless. In the distance, out of the corner of his eye a man clad in red saw what was going and rushed to save the small child.

A little while later in a park the two sat on the swing set eating ice-cream. "Hey, my name's Shintaro," he tried but the kid was ignoring him. He wasn't even eating his ice-cream the vanilla treat was melting slowly all over his pale, small hands. "What's your name?" he tried again. Shintaro sighed and picked up a napkin and wiped the ice-cream off of his hands before putting the cone to his mouth ready to eat it, smirking when the child looked up with a silent plea in his eyes, "Tell me your name and you get the ice-cream." "…Konoha" Shintaro smirked and gave the cone back to Konoha. He sat back down on the swing set, "I've decided." He exclaimed causing Konoha to glance at him, "I'm going to adopt you!"

**Kagerou Days**

On August seventh Kisaragi Shintaro died. He was run over by a bus chasing his cat named Kano.

On August seventh Kokonose Konoha had observed his death first-hand and was powerless to stop it.

On August eighth Kisaragi Shintaro was killed by falling beams of steel.

Once again Kokonose Konoha observed first hand and once again he was powerless to stop it.

On August seventh Kokonose Konoha pushed Kisaragi Shintaro out of the way effectively being murdered by a bus.

On August eighth the tragedy repeated itself.

**Is that Alright?**

Kuroha was staring. The amber-eyed male was sitting at the Blindfold Café staring at the black haired waiter as he worked gracefully. Many thoughts, less than decent mind you, ran through his mind including having his pale shoulders marred with love bites. _His _marks. However, whenever Kuroha asked him to join him, he politely declined, in favour of sitting with a pale albino boy three seats down.

It was okay though. Kuroha was a snake and he was persistent. But for now, he'd simply watch. Observe and when the moment presented itself, he would strike and poison Shintaro.

Definitely.

**Yobanashi Deceive**

Lies, Lies all he ever said, that ever poured out his filthy mouth were lies. Those lies sunk into Shintaro's heart and poisoned his soul to the core. Even though he knew, he freaking knew that they weren't the truth his heart didn't believe. Once again, Kuroha had come home late and once again he was drunk. No blows were exchanged between the two because the snake was drunk therefore he spoke the truth. Tender kisses were exchanged between the two as the snake and the NEET assured each other that the lies were only natural. However it wouldn't last. It never did.

**Magnet**

Kisses were sloppy and rushed. Grabby and eager hands danced and tugged at hair and the two tried their best to stay connected. The air was static and the pull was magnetic. The two were attracted to each other and whether that attraction was fatal or not, neither party cared. Touches shifted from passionate to fervent as they both pulled each other closer, not being able to bare the distanceafter all opposites attracted. The magnet of their love was fiery as they lost themselves to throes of passion and love. Yes, the two were fatally attracted just like a magnet.

**10) Six trillion years and an Overnight Story.**

Once upon a time, long, long ago lived a boy named Kuroha. Kuroha was born of a snake deity and a human woman therefore he was shunned by the villagers. He never knew why but he hated the villagers right back. One day, a young prince name Shintaro was passing through and the villagers threw a large party to celebrate him visiting, however during the party the prince snuck out and was walking across the beach. He ran into Kuroha and the two began talking and soon they fell in love. Shintaro whisked Kuroha away and the snake and the prince lived happily ever after… THE END.

**That was hard! I was rushing so much that I couldn't dance or even enjoy the songs. It was fun though. The easiest was Magnet and the hardest was Outer Science, I actually skipped Otsukimi Recital because I had no ideas for it so Kagerou Days took its place and I actually liked it. By the way, if anyone of you want an expansion on any of these stories then just review about it and I'll try my best. A lot of these were left purposely vague so it has an open slot for anything like Children's Record and stuff. MATROYSHKA just came on! DAMNIT I would've loved to write something for it but meb. Anyway, tell me which ones were your favorite, mine were 10 and 7 *hint hint*. Well, that's all from your neighbourhood angel, watch out for Azami and see ya later,**

**-TenshiEren14**


End file.
